


Plot Bunnies & Fantasies

by Midnight_fantasia



Series: My Wondrous World? [1]
Category: H2O: Just Add Water, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adaptation, Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Ancient Egypt, Auror Harry Potter, BAMF Tom Riddle, Bottom Tom Riddle, Caring Harry Potter, Dark Harry, Dark Lord Harry Potter, Dark Past, Dom Harry Potter, Dorks in Love, Dragons, Egyptian Era, Enchanting Tom Riddle, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fairies, Forbidden Love, Goblins, Gods, Good Tom Riddle, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Harry is hopelessly in 'love' with Tom, Healthy Relationships, Hogwarts, House Elves, Insane Harry Potter, Inspired by..., Kind Tom Riddle, King Harry, Love at First Sight, Magic, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Master of Death Harry Potter, Master of Death Voldemort, Master/Slave, Mentor Voldemort (Harry Potter), Minister for Magic Tom Riddle, Monster Tom, Mpreg, Murder Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Omega Tom, POV Harry Potter, POV Tom Riddle, Politician Harry Potter, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry Potter, Possessive Tom Riddle, Powerful Harry, Professor Tom Riddle, Protective Harry Potter, Psychopath Harry Potter, Reincarnation, Rituals, Sane Tom Riddle, Seduction to the Dark Side, Seer Tom Riddle| voldemort, Sirens, Slavery, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Street Racing, Sub Tom Riddle, Teenage Tom Riddle, Time Travel, Tom Riddle | Voldemort Adopts Harry Potter, Tom Riddle's Diary, Tom is a Sweetheart, Top Harry Potter, Transmigration, World Travel, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 82
Words: 14,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_fantasia/pseuds/Midnight_fantasia
Summary: Just a bunch of summaries that may or may not be published one day when I'm not too taken by the thing called 'life/reality' and sometimes accompanied by preview. For those who love equal footing between the main characters and a healthy relationship (Attention! I only said healthy in the relationship doesn't necessarily apply to the characters though). For those who don't... *shrugged* do what you want. Plus it only goes with botTom because I find those dorks cute and where we find powerless either physically or mentally even magically Harry. I think that I want to increase the fic numbers in that section of HP community; there's just not enough of those!My conclusion... there's weren't the type of fic that I wanted to read so I wrote them! For those who are curious enough to read this well! Welcome to my world of wonders and magics where nothing is impossible, the only limit is the limitations of one imagination. Where we will go to a different journey together! Enjoy!(Special note: l won't really mind if anyone decided to take one of my idea as inspiration or the idea itself since l will be sad when I won't be able to write it but I appreciate if one told me before hand so I can agree &read it too!)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Character(s), Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: My Wondrous World? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597702
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	1. Daily Life Of A Normal Couple

The extremely normal life of a couple which consist of an ex-dark lord and the savior of the wizarding world.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Harry, about Tom: My boyfriend is washing the dishes and I just heard him say "who do you work for? Who’s your contact???” while repeatedly pushing a glass under water.

Harry: At least he’s having fun?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

...Seriously who are we kidding?

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

******

Preview: 

Severus : Why is Potter laying passed out on the floor? 

Tom: Oh don't mind that I just kissed him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After long deliberation, I just decided to post it! Anyways it may be short but I had fun writing them!


	2. High Speed

Harry is a university student and stayed with his cousin Draco. And to celebrate his first day at the university, the same night Draco dragged him to a street race. That night he made countless encounter and acquired what would be his friends for live and also the cherry on top the uncontested champion of all circuit and that the said boy is a year older than him.   
.  
.  
.

And did I forget to mention that harry since he saw Tom as the love of his life and have a massive crush on him? Oh and that Harry used to be an wheel champion until something happened.


	3. Obsessive Love

where Harry is obsessed and possessive about Tom when the said boy saved him from bullying From Slytherin because Harry is the illegitimate son of the Potter. Tom who is one year older was the only person who extended a hand to him and asked if he was okay. And he doesn’t know if it is the loneliness, the beating, the malnourished state he was or the lack of proper care that made him like that but one thing he was sure was that since that day Tom become his light in this world and he will never let him go. Harry won't let any obstacles on his road stop him and he will stop at nothing to make Tom his even if he has to hurt someone, kill them, become a dark lord or destroy the world. Nothing will separate Tom from him as the only one that count for him is Tom and Tom alone.  
.  
.  
(Tom is a sweetheart, good and kind... Inside)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Preview:

He arrived in the centre of them all, his position, his power, already assured. He arrived with his bewitching personality, intense eyes and his mesmerizing smile. He arrived in a crown of glory, the darling of the school. He arrived, making everyone fall under his spell. He appear, and Harry appear, and Harry was his most devoted knight.  
He was everything to Harry. He was the earth he stepped on, the air he breathed. He was Harry’s life. He was Tom Marvelo Riddle.


	4. You & I

With a constant pounding headache and uncontrollable irritation to everything, the Dark lord deciding that enough was enough.  
So with a diagnosis and shocking revelation without him not really knowing how it happened -or did but did not want to acknowledge it as the sole truth-, he went with the only thought that was correct for him going to the place where Harry Potter was and confronting him.  
Through which in the end turn completely out of hand, in a very unexpected way but in the end Tom couldn't find it in him to hate how it ended.


	5. Enchanted Forest

Where young Tom Riddle decided to travel the world so that he could get a break from his brainless, annoying and useless surrounding. 

In a tavern in Albania, he made an interesting encounter with young researcher Harry James Potter who was not older than him. What was most interesting than the fact that Potter was obsessed with animal, his -even if Tom found it hard to achieve such a feat at such an age but looking at himself he shut up- numerous outstanding awards for priceless information in his research in the magical creatures field, plus that such short boy was the famous Newton Scamander apprentice, and not even the bold way that the boy had asked him if he wanted to travel with him or how he was glancing at him furtively since the moment Tom set foot in the cheap place.  
Nor was it his wild temper as thunderous as thunderbolts and his incessant enery that seem to never end during each of their adventure. And his icy blue eyes that seem to pierced his being each time he looked at Potter.  
.  
.  
It was Harry Potter staggering non existent luck. That boy literally possessed no self preservation and luck!  


And maybe he should have think more thank two times when he accepted the offer because his now daily life was filled with constantly meeting death doorstep which he would like to avoid, thank you!

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Did Tom also forget to mention that he was an undercover magical whisperer which was an ability lost for centuries lost between times and magic and that this gift was more valuable than parseltongue... Well now you know.


	6. Enemy Or Foe

Tom Marvolo Riddle at the pinnacle of foot chain or simple on top of all those who considered themselves as so pure and powerful -which made him rolled his eyes each time he encounter one of these idiot-. Though it would be to lie to himself if he say he wouldn't feel viciously thrilled each time those idiot in the politics look at him and the snarl on their lips because a 'mudblood' is above them all. In all honesty he was feeling bored but then when a rival as competent and powerful as politician Harry Potter arrived, he felt adrenaline pumping in his veins. Everybody knew not to mess with them and each of their fight was always something Tom look after. But then a threats appear and Tom found himself forced to allied with Potter and the event that will unfold next was not something that Tom Marvolo Riddle ever expect.


	7. Hadrian Peverell: The Demon Barber Of Fleet Street

(An adaptation from: Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber Of Fleet Street) 

Finally here he was, he returned from being held for fifteen years in a filthy prison. Harry Potter now known as Hadrian Peverell is back to London in order rescue his spouse and their son from the spiteful judge who took him away from them. But arriving in Fleet street he now find himself juggling between a baker who felt for him, the boy who took him on his boat felt for his son, concocted a plan to avenge his family from the selfish judge deeds.

And maybe it was the fact that they haven't seen each other for a very very long years -which he will tell that each day away from them was unbearable- but he found out that his wife become more beautiful than the day his eyes gazed on divine existence and as always indeed make his heart trump - but now harder- inside his rib cage.


	8. Ruby eyes

In the kingdom of magiks, where everybody was at peace and joy was prominent. Until one day boat never return to the harbour and rumors began to spread by those who return but can never be the same again. That there enchanting creatures and their etheral leader who appear from the depth of the ocean that took sailors underwater to eat them. The warning... The second you began to hear a melodious voice from afar... Run! 

And on a sunny and windy day, along the shore prince Harry met the bewitching Tom whose voice is as poisonously velvety and imprisoning as the rumors said to be. 

But for the young prince who will soon be king and is force to marry a woman he doesn't love. The moment his eyes landed on the ethereal being he knew he met him, the love of his life...   
.  
.  
.

(With Siren Merope and Merman Tom Sr. )


	9. Life And Death

Master of death Harry & Master of life Tom  
Because Harry represent honesty and Tom wholly fit the job. (adapted from life is a beautiful lie and death is the painful truth.)


	10. H20: Just Add Magic!

(Inspire from the serie : H2O: Just Add Water)

Due to a excursion to an isolated but wonderous island followed by a failed experimentation, an explotion, falling directly into sea water in an underwater cave inside a dormant volcano and being stuck in it soak wet until really late at night -the luck really when you didn't even told someone where you were, the joy!- and which before all, tonight the moon was full which according to the locals; many strange things tend to happen during the time that there were a full moon.

Then something weird indeed happened to him and the water in the cave began to bubble furiously. Surprisingly the water was as warm as a well deserve bath after a hard day thus thinking that he couldn't get anymore wetter he jumped in it and basked in the warm liquid and unexpectedly -like magic- a door appear and he existed the stange island on the boat he has used to attend the said island.

But the very next day something indeed really strange happened and to his perplexed self, the second that his fingertip has touched a droplet of water his whole body changed and he turned into a merman!

Now he, Tom Riddle new transfere student of Hogwart; has to keep his secret since he didn't want the chance of him becoming an experimental subject if his secret was intercepted by the wrong person, juggling with making unnecessary friends and evaded water where the only thing he found around him was just water and really what does everybody got with wanting to always do something associated with water; just when he was nearby at that! 

Really!! Plus the nudging attraction he was feeling every time the Potter heir was near him was really make him restless and unsettling!


	11. Murderer Or How I Really Should Change Lover

Tom and Harry are bound souls. In every alternate universe, in every reincarnation, if one of them is there, the other will soon follow. Harry keeps his past life memories for the most part, and Tom never remembers a thing, which leads to a pretty interesting dynamic whenever they meet. Especially because, every single life, without fail, Tom ends up killing Harry.


	12. Hold Me And... Never Let Me Go

Henry was worthy.

Henry wasn’t afraid of Tom’s darker side.

Henry wasn’t angry or hateful or cruel.

Tom couldn’t believe someone like this actually existed—wouldn’t have if he hadn’t met Henry himself. No one was this kind and forgiving. It was impossible. Or…Tom had thought so.

He didn’t know how long he spent, crying into Henry’s chest until his voice was lost, but, somewhere along the way, Henry had laid them down. Tom eventually cried himself to sleep and, when he woke, marveled in the realization that Henry had never once released him. He had held him close.


	13. Forgive Me...

"I'm sorry..."

Still, Tom said nothing. Just stumbled on beside him, head bowed slightly and utterly defenseless. 

If he had been able to, Harry wouldn’t have hesitated to kill him right then.  
But he couldn’t. 

The raven laughed quietly, green eyes flashing in the frosty light reflecting off the snow. 

Somewhere in the distance a crow startled awake and emitted a screech, warning the living, breathing beings that something dead was moving amongst them. 

Harry bared his teeth at the feathered animal and lead Tom around another corner, the castle already visible beyond the small stretch of forest. 

The crow screeched once more before taking flight, becoming a pale shadow against the moon.

Harry dragged Tom all the way up to the castle‘s entrance.

Yet, there was only one set of footprints left in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know but it's just a fic where I imagine a dead Harry going back in time, to killed Tom but he couldn't because of how much he loathe and love Tom -his old friend- who had taken everything from him but Harry too had taken something very precious from Tom. Not that he know since Tom never really told him.


	14. Free Me From My Burns

To become a dark lord there many factors that one has to held into account before really taking claim on such a name. 

So I invited you to the experience and torture of young Tom Riddle which will later be know as Voldemort.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 _Fate_ , he thought, was cruel. 

The crowd was hollering, cheering, and celebrating as they tied him to the wooden pole atop the pyre. 

“Burn him! Burn him! Burn the devil!”

He let his head sink back against the cool wood, drawing slow breaths, trying to calm his frantic heart. 

“Devil’s Child!”

“Light the pyre!”

“Burn him! Burn him!”

He choked on his next breath as a sob tried to wrestle itself from his throat.  
But he would **not**. He would not **cry**.  
He would **not** give them the satisfaction.

“Unholy demon!”

“You shall be condemned to an eternity in hell!"

“BURN HIM! BURN HIM!”

Tom couldn’t even remember what he had had done for things to have gone so horribly wrong. 

“Set him on fire already!”

“Send him back into the pit where he’s from!”

“Burn him! Burn him!”

“LIGHT THE PYRE! LIGHT THE PYRE! BURN HIM! TURN HIM TO DUST!

Tom barely registered when they threw their torches at the dry wood too afraid of all the terrific look of utter joy and disgust to really comprehend; to truthly understand that all of this was the reality and not a _**sickening nightmare**_. Until everything around him was on fire and heat clawed at his skin like a pack of starving wolfs. 

Tom was utterly terrifying as the flames gradually working their way up towards him with the intent to devour.

“LET HIM BURN! LET HIM DIE WITHIN THE FIRE, THE DEVIL’S CHILD! LET HIM BURN!"

The people chanted the same thing over and over again now.  
Louder and faster the higher the flames climbed the pyre. 

He began choking and coughing, the smoke that started to fill his lungs felt like a thousand tiny needles stabbing him relentlessly. 

The fire continued its way higher steadily. 

“LET HIM BURN!” 

When the fire reached Tom at last, and the pain in his lungs was replaced with the torturous feeling of his skin being melted from his bones, he couldn’t hold on anymore, threw his head back against the stake and screamed. 

“LET HIM BURN! LET HIM BURN!” 

Oh how _he burned_... 

At that time, inside the church Tom Marvolo Riddle just reach eight and today was his birthday. Marked for life and that was just his day to day pain and that was only the beginning.  
.  
.  
.

Indeed **fate** was really something _cruel_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody truly dig all the pain behind the suffering of Tom Riddle to his birth and until late childhood. 
> 
> After all a 'villain' is just a person whose story was not told yet.


	15. Friend Or Where Riddle Should Just Befriend Someone Already!

( Fantasy AU. ) 

Tom has been studying magic under the Great Wizard Grindelwald for years, when one day he was followed home by a large snake. The snake seemed friendly enough, and acted as a companion during his studies. Then one day, Tom transformed into his animagus form in front of the snake. “So that’s how you do it,” the snake said, and promptly transformed into a boy with black hair and green eyes.


	16. Dragons Or How Of An Arse They Really Are Or It's  Harry

They say the bond between dragon and rider is sacred. From the moment they meet, both rider and dragon become devoted to each other, quickly building up a psychic bond, becoming an unbreakable team. 

The dragon Voldemort defies all these sacred teachings, having bonded with dozens of riders, none lasting more than a few years. The other bonded pairs all gossip about how it must be driving Voldemort insane to be without a rider, to hold the weight of so many broken bonds, of how there must be something wrong with that dragon since he never shows any signs of distress at having lost his riders. 

This was all the young Harry had heard of the dragon Voldemort when he entered the bonding arena with all the other hopeful riders. There were always more hopefuls available than dragons in need of riders, Harry never expected to be one of those to find a match. He couldn’t have dreamed it would be Voldemort.


	17. Teamates Or Detectives and Ghosts Are Bad Combinations!

(Mystery/crime/horror/humor/romance.)

You're here." A kiss on the neck followed by a soft gasp. "I can see you, hear you, smell you, taste you, touch you. I'm willing to bet my life that you're here and you're breathing." Tom just wants to know why this detective slash auror thinks that seeing **dead people** _is_ normal. Harry just wants to know him better.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Where I'm sure you have guess by now that Tom is able to see dead person which since little is an ability he cursed everyday, but decided to accept it and used it against his advantage while Harry is a auror mostly in the detective field of magical mystery and unsolved cased.

Their first meeting was a blew quite literally and both stumbled on each other in the figurative term when Tom was following another ghost yet again, who demanded his help and Harry who was tailing a suspicious suspect to a recent murder.

Which coincidentally, the very same ghost who Tom was forced to follow after; turned out to be the victim of the suspect Harry was tailing. Then literally everything blew away by a violent fight who took place and since then, Tom has a detective who follow him by sheer curiosity and really not because he was bewitched by a literally jaw slacking beauty of a strange stranger... Really he's not lying; of course not to us!


	18. First Day Of School

Tom Marvolo Riddle is new at Hogwart High school, and his first impression about the whole school resumed in only one word: Amazing! Why? Because he's the only one known in the history of the school to stand up against Harry Potter, king of the school.


	19. Only Our Ring Finger Knows

(Of course adapted from the manga of the same name! )

The ultimate expression of love is to wear the same ring... So what happened when Tom accidently switched rings with the most popular guy -second to him of course- the youngest quidditch captain and the fastest snitch the sport has ever seen breaking his records several times, Harry Potter? They discovered that their rings are also paired up! What a coincidence. Will this revelation bring them closer?


	20. The Strongest (Strangest) Of Bonds!

In the country of the magical being, sorcerers enroll in Hogwart to found their bonded pairs: a magus who can transform into a powerful weapon, and the wizard who wields it. Harry Potter is thrilled to receive his acceptance letter, and he's determined to bond with the strongest magus, Tom Riddle, by year's end. There's just one problem: the guy's a true asshole and expert manipulator how come each time he succeed in slipping pass his fingers. He couldn't be because of the way he look at him so coyly through his oh~ so long lashes that with each flaps touch his rosy cheeks or those beautiful and unrealistic ruby beads of which which give harry the impression that he could get loss in the abyss that was the magus eyes*sigh*  
Certainly not... That couldn't be that... Could it?


	21. The Four Horsemen

I Think that the title say pretty much everything but anyway

(White Horse) Pestilence/conquest - Tom  
(Red Horse) War- Neville  
(Dark Horse) Famine - Harry  
(Pale Horse) Death- Cedric


	22. Goodnight... My Child

Giving up his child was hard, but giving up his last piece of Harry was even harder. Tom knew it had to be done. No one must know the truth, especially not him. Harry must never know of the living proof to their nights together.

Because who in this world would accept a child from a monster...


	23. My Everything

Where Tom meet Harry at Olivander and his whole life would spin 90 degree along side every body who will make his acquaintance. 

The wizarding world will not know what hit them and when it will do; it would have already been too late.


	24. Giving A Helping Hand always Do Good... Or Not.

This is the story of two different person but in which are not so different deep inside only appear as so before people. And how their non existent relationship gradually develop to how they are now today. 

Henry Hartloc is the mysterious student of hogwart, friend with all but at the same none. He always seem detach although he is never really physically here. Not from aristocracy house he is still the heir to a very famous muggle family and also the descendant of peverell and gryffindor but that not an information that anyone needed to know yet (He is roughly neglect by his parents, the are never here for him to the point that he never really saw them until he was 9 it was during his birthday that he saw them for the first time and they immediately went away. He was educated by his personal butler who was like a father figure to him and when he had first had magic reacting he discovered that he was a wizard due to his butler who was here to witness that and is a wizard too. So since very young he learnt magic and all to the point of mastering it without even trying as it is was a membrane.  
But because of the neglect he suffer he never truly love, his trust was always hard to gain and he was always dark and merciless, love to trick and manipulate those around him for his sick pleasure aside his butler)

Tom... Is Tom. He is in his fifth year, he became the Slytherin king earlier. Even if he wanted to ignore it, he could not stop but recognize how powerful and cunning Henry Hartloc is however mysterious he was. After all even if the boy was two years younger than him the both of them are the same but they never really approach each other since during his first year Henry proved that he could defend himself without his help and was cunning and manipulative as a dictator. And to be honest he is wary of him due to the powerful aura he exerted and he is like Tom always first and perfect that Tom was more considering him as a thread than a potential pawn but at least the thing both of them know about each other was that they both harbour a deep hater for Dumbledore. But he would have never really thought that the moment during the night he decided to take a scroll around hogwart and stop at a specific place he will get a surprise that will trigger something that would change both his and Henry life and the wizarding world for better. 

Or where Tom leads a double life. Instead of the cold-hearted guy he portrays himself as, he's really more kind than he wishes to be. Which unfortunately Henry seen him without his mask.

"Nobody deserves to die alone." Eventual Tomarry


	25. Last Chance

It was ironic that Harry only found out how much he wanted to live after discovering he's dying after a failed suicide-attempt. His life is put through even more spin when he meets the prodigy docter nowadays Medicines named Tom who refuses to let him he's dying.


	26. The One

"When I first saw you, I fell in love, and then you smiled at me like you knew. And when you left, I said, that's the one." Tom blushed and looked away from the assassin. "I'm your target." He argued. His neck was kissed from behind. "You're also Tom." The what seem to be the victim couldn't fathom why he decided to be part of this mess. His jaw was kissed. Harry was why.


	27. Crossing Path With You

The road to hell is paved with good intentions. Sadly Harry's life is a good example of that.


	28. Paragon

Should anyone ever look up the word paragon in the dictionary, they'd find a definition similar to: a model of perfection. Right next to that particular definition, they would also undoubtedly find a picture of Tom Riddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just found the meaning of the word so I has thought that it suit really well with the being called Tom Riddle!


	29. The Darkest Female Art

To win a warped bet, Tom crossdresses as a schoolgirl. A misogynist, he sees NO advantage in being a girl, till he meets the vocal of Magiks's hottest band. In order to woo a certain green eyes idiot, Tom must learn the darkest female arts: fangirling.


	30. Until The Blue Blue Azure Sea

Duke Harry Potter and homeless Tom Riddle has fallen madly and irresponsible in love during one summer who had ended far too soon. Two years later, it was on the famous and luxurious ship, the Titanic that they met yet again and have to face each other. Is the love that was once harbor so ardently for one another, still beat as thunderously as before? Or will the bitter cold ocean engulfed what once was, and will their story be lost in the depth of it azure sea? 

Or will it end exactly as it begin. Afterall, The hottest love has the coldest end.


	31. It's All In Your Heads

Where during a raid, stupid Malfoy Sr. And Jr. Casted a wrong spell on Harry which unfortunately was also intercepted by the Dark Lord too. Now the two wizards find themself stuck together mentally, unwilling sharing each other's thoughts, feelings and secrets.... And That wasn't the worst though  


The Worst was that no amount of occlumenci, no matter how powerful it was, seems to work.


	32. Never Believe In School Tales!

There's a school legend that if someone trip on the can you put in the hallway where the principal's office is, that person is your 'soulmate' Enter Harry who was hoping that the his straight hair raven chinese origin crush would trip on the said can. But things never go as plan for him...as usual, well in the end he did get a raven hair although it's was the prefect and his shitty rival at that... Tom fuckingly beautiful Riddle!  


....Oh god please have mercy on him.


	33. Criminal Love

"He's the Robin Hood Hacker." Draco said, introducing Harry to his gang. He was thrown in jail for stealing money to help pay for a kid's cancer treatments. He was suddenly surrounded by dangerous criminals. He didn't mind though because he had fallen in love with one of the other inmates, Tom Riddle. He knew it was dangerous to love a gang leader, but his heart didn't care.


	34. Boredom Or Politician Riddle Should Really Get A Life!

So, wealthy socialite Tom Riddle likes to meddle with other people’s lives for fun, yeah? His rank means his approval or disapproval can make or break a relationship, at least among his closest sycophants. For those who are less under his influence, a subtler approach is needed, rumours and goading and suggestion, and he can still make them dance like puppets. Lately, he’s grown bored of it, all far too easy to do. 

Onto the scene come Harry and Ginny Potter, newlyweds from two popular, respectable families. The kind of people who don’t care about money as long as they’re happy, the kind of people who avoid people like Tom as much as possible. Tom decides it his new goal in life to cause a blood feud between the Potters and Weasleys, without them ever knowing it was him. What a difficult and interesting challenge!


	35. Loyalty Or How Tom Should Stop Working And Sleep

The memory played over and over in Tom’s mind. Harry, his most loyal servant, staring up at him, happy and trusting. The flicker of confusion, but still no fear, never fear, as the life drained away from him. Why wouldn’t the memory fade? Harry’s death was necessary, Harry would agree to it had Tom asked, so why can’t Tom get it out of his head?


	36. Occlumency Or How Being A Master Mind Helps

Harry as a detective, and Tom as the “fake” psychic who helps the department solve cases. Harry never believed in Tom’s powers, claiming he was probably just clever at reading people like Sherlock Holmes or something. Until one day, Harry gets put on a case where everything is just bizarre. Turns out the criminal Harry’s chasing is magical, and Tom might be the only one who can help Harry catch him.


	37. Redemption Or How Just Making Eyes Contact Can Save The World

Imprinting AU. All wizards have soul mates, a being that is exactly what they need in life. It can be platonic, romantic, friends, brothers, mentorship bonds. Their imprint becomes the most important bond of their life, and interferring with the bond between imprints is considered one of the worst crimes ever. Blood feuds have been started over broken imprint bonds, and healed by news imprint bonds. 

The thing is, the imprint only forms when wizards who have passed the age of majority, 17 years old, make eye contact for the first time with their imprint. It’s a whole cultural thing, with wizards throwing huge parties for their children so they can meet as many people as possible and discover their imprint. 

Harry is too busy running for his life trying to discover Voldemort’s horcruxes to attend any imprint parties, but it wouldn’t have mattered. When he enters the clearing in the forbidden forest, planning to sacrifice his life, he makes eye contact with Voldemort for the first time since turning 17, and feels something click into place in his soul.


	38. Future Or How It wheel Always Turn Non-Stop!

Far in the distant future, Harry and Voldemort live as the immortal rulers of the world, happily in love. But something strange is happening, things are disappearing and only Harry and Voldemort can remember that they ever were. Someone must be trying to rewrite history. 

Using a special timeturner, they both go back to the time that got altered, and end up at Hogwarts, during the final battle. Both are shocked to see Harry and Voldemort dueling to the death! They had long since been allies by this point! 

Now future Voldemort and future Harry have a mission to get their past selves together, and discover their mysterious time travelling enemy.


	39. Childhood Dreams Or How It Can Completely Destroyed A Whole Country

Harry and girl!Tom have intended to marry for a while now, though Harry hasn’t quite yet proposed. It was perfect for Tom, since Harry’s family had both wealth and power and even a middling rank title Harry was to inherit. It was all Tom had dreamed about as a little girl. The fact that she also sort of loved Harry was an unanticipated bonus. 

Out of nowhere, girl!Tom receives a proposal from a suitor who makes Harry look like a peasant! Tom is intrigued, of course, the man is practically her childhood dream come to life! But what about Harry, her dear Harry? What’s more important, power or love?

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Preview:

Anger. Devastating anger was building, boiling inside of him. 

Look ahead, he saw as his love was looking at this, this, _this_ monkey! In his oh! So fine silk garments and his styled hair. How dare he think that he had the right to look at his beloved angelic being! 

He gritted his teeth as he saw him pulling out a box and inside was the most magnificent diamond pendant Harry has seen. And he felt ready to explode when his love looked at the man with a shy expression and a glint of adoration in her eyes.

Swiftly he turned on his heel and walking away his long coat flapping behind him as he fast paced. If it's like this, he will have to take things in his own hands; if not he fear that he will loose his love for real. And if that mean he has to burn down the world for her love he will do it over and over and will make any potential enemy cower and nonexistent before him and his to-be status.

Or

There also a soft and painful one I have envisioned. 

.  
.  
.  


2nd version: He looked ahead in sadness, seeing his beloved arms locked with the duke. It's not like he couldn't do something and even if his heart and soul was screaming in agony each time his love was with the duke his being couldn't help but crumbled bit by bit.

But if that was the price to pay to see his love healthy and happy he would gladly do so over and over again as long as he needs as the only one that will ever the first and the last, no price was too expensive if in return he was graced by her. Blooming in happiness.

Oh but what would he give to be the one to make her smile, that smile that upon seeing it everytime; will make heart quicken and his breath stuck in his throat. Oh what would he give.


	40. Opposites Attract Or Just How Right That Is

Tom is a Michelin star chef, world-renowned, and all about using the highest quality, rarest flavours and ingredients. His restaurants are all about exclusivity, aristocracy, the waiting lists for a table go into the months. Harry Potter is another famous chef who specialises in nearly the exact opposite of Tom - making tasty and filling meals on a budget. He donates to soup kitchens, and he’s opened a few of his own, encouraging his fans to volunteer and to help look after each other, making sure everyone eats well. Recently, Harry and Tom have gotten into one of the most epic twitter fights the world has ever seen.


	41. Touches Or How It's Hard To Be Closed With Your Beloved

Harry has a special power. If he has skin contact, he can make a person feel the mirror opposite of an emotion, turning anxiety into confidence, happiness to sadness, hate into love. The effect will only last until the person gets wet, though, like standing in the rain or going swimming. 

Harry decides to use his power to seduce Voldemort, hoping that if he can keep it up for long enough, Voldemort can be properly defeated. Now all he has to do is get close enough to touch…


	42. Soulless Or How To Think Before Drawing Conclusions

Prompt: Soulmate AU, with soul marks. Harry grew up knowing he had no soulmate, a fact which the Dursleys were always cruel about. Lily’s marriage to her deadbeat husband had been a disgrace to the family, but at least they had shared soulmarks. Harry, however, doesn’t even have a mark, and he’s never heard of anyone else without one. Even in the wizarding world, he’s the freak without a mark. 

This all changed on the night of the 3rd Triwizard task. Distraught and wrung out, Harry goes to take a shower and maybe calm down. Instead, he notices a completely new soulmark right in the middle of his chest, shaped like a snake. The exact match to the mark he’d noticed on Voldemort’s chest as his new body rose from the cauldron.


	43. Familiars Or How One Seeks And Finds Its Master

Harry is a familiar, a being that can take either human or animal form, and that shares a soul resonance with a particular witch or wizard. When they come of age, each familiar goes travelling, following that resonance to try and find their mage, and Harry is searching for his. He ends up outside an orphanage in the middle of London, certain that one of these children will be his partner and master.


	44. Virus and Antivirus Or How To Always Verify Where You Go On Your Devices

Non-magic AU. Dumbledore is a skilled programmer and hacker, currently in a virtual war with Grindelwald, the winner of which will get a lucrative contract with Hogwarts Inc, the largest corporation in the world. Grindelwald’s most recent attack was a virus called Vol-d3Mrt, a complex program designed to destroy user files, steal passcodes, and corrupt systems. The only thing left that can protect Dumbledore’s systems it the latest in his saVi0r.exe antivirus software, potter-vers3/improved.

Unknown to both programmers, at some point their software gained sentience, but they - Harry and Voldemort - are unaware that the world they are in isn’t real, and if they don’t act soon, they may get permanently deleted.


	45. Pelts Or How Leaving Your Things Around Is Irresponsible

Harry is a swan shapeshifter who can take either human or swan form. When he is human, he carries with him a cloak of feathers that holds his magic, and if anyone ever stole it, he would be trapped in human form, cursed to serve the thief. While in a seaside town he meets Tom Riddle, and quickly falls in love, though he hesitates to reveal his true nature. 

One day, while visiting Tom, Harry notices a gorgeous fur pelt, and decides to borrow it without asking. He takes it home to keep in his bed while he goes to sleep, to remind him of his love. Unknown to Harry, Tom is a selkie, a seal shapeshifter who keeps a pelt of fur while in human form. The very same pelt Harry has just stolen.


	46. Curses Or How You Should Think Twice Before Cursing Someone

During their first year encounter, Voldemort curses Harry so that he can only die by Voldemort’s hand. This powerful curse has an unexpected side-effect. Every time Harry is in a life-or-death situation, Voldemort is now compelled by the curse to save him even to the point of risking his own life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh! Guy! The person from someone who recommend me this idea I has found someone else who wrote this story and I wanted to share it with you! 
> 
> It's called: A Hell Of A Lot Of Luck from Wolf_of_Lilacs.
> 
> Or the link just here↓
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659638


	47. Aurors... Or When You Take Your Job Too Seriously

Harry and Tom are both aurors. After working together for a while, Harry ends up convinced that Tom is corrupt. Sure, he’s charming, but he’s so shady he has to be evil. Harry starts secretly investigating him, stalking him, trying desperately to find any good evidence of Tom’s misdoings but doesn’t have any luck. It only makes Harry more frantic and obsessed. 

But this is the one AU where Tom is actually a good guy, even if he acts like a bit of a dick sometimes, and he has no idea why his colleague Harry is doing any of this. Honestly, Tom’s a little frightened.


	48. Mechanical Heart

Tom has followers, but isn’t sure he truly trusts any of them, so he begins researching ways to create the perfect servant. Imperius is effective but needs to be reapplied, and inferi are useful as soldiers but not for much else. He begins experimenting with transfiguration. 

Taking a piece of holly, a pair of emeralds, a raven’s wing, and a phoenix’s tailfeather, Tom created the perfect servant - a being that appeared fully human, could mimic and react to other people, but without true sentience. The perfect puppet, Tom controls his creation with his thoughts, and uses him for everything from assassination to theft to simply sounding ideas off while he thinks. 

Over the years, during his rise to power, the mysterious green-eyed figure became almost as notorious as Voldemort himself. Oddly, the puppet almost seemed to learn, to grow over time - Tom once swore he saw his puppet laugh - and sometimes when Tom is stressed, his puppet will do little things to help him relax. 

Things were going fine right up until the night Voldemort attacked the Longbottom house. When Dumbledore came to investigate the house and collect little Neville, he found the green-eyed assassin staring blankly at the ashes of his master, openly weeping. Preparing for a fight, Dumbledore noticed that the green-eyed man had the same magical signature as a transfiguration, and decided that maybe he had a use for such a complex puppet…


	49. Thousands Years Old Tree

(inspired by folklore where Merlin was turned into a tree) Over a thousand years ago Harry was the most powerful warlock on earth - however, after a horrible betrayal he was turned into a tree and eventually forgotten. When Tom goes horcrux hunting in the Albanian forest, he doesn’t only find the horcrux - but also a tree that’s perfectly carved like a boy…

(Bonus points if Harry owes Tom his life/magic/other to whoever releases him.)


	50. Cheating Or When You Think You Are Cheating But Being Cheated on

Harry is currently living the dream, married to his teenage sweetheart Ginny, living in a beautiful little cottage, and they are both doing great in their careers. Yeah, sure, maybe his love for Ginny has faded more to friendship, but they are happy enough, which only makes Harry feel guiltier about cheating on her with Tom Riddle. Little does Harry know, Ginny is also cheating on him… with Tom.


	51. Never Gave Your Back To The Enemy

Tom is one of those angsty, angry at the world teens, and he is planning to take over the country and run it right, as soon as he graduates from Hogwarts. He already has some followers when new kid Harry Potter arrives. He’s quiet, but clever, and Tom wants Harry to join him. Harry agrees, and that’s when Tom learns how completely he misjudged the kid. Because however dark Tom is, he isn’t a killer. Harry is an outright murderous psychopath. He’s already killed one of their classmates, and explains that he wants to kill Tom too. It will be a challenge, so Harry’s saving Tom’s death for a special occasion. In the meantime, he’s cool hanging out with Tom.


	52. Hybrids Or Birds And Feline Are The Worst Enemies

Merope Gaunt was not a witch, she was a demon - specifically a cat demon. As a half demon, Tom has superior senses, strength and agility compared to a human or wizard. He also has cat ears, and several cattish behaviours which he can’t really help or hide. Harry on the other hand comes from a family of crow demons. Naturally, they are worst enemies.


	53. I Should Really Have Stayed Home Tonight...

Tom is bragging to a friend that he can get anyone to sleep with him when they notice a stranger (Harry) giving him a dirty look from across the room. His friend makes a bet that Tom can’t seduce Harry, which Tom takes up, planning to seduce Harry and then dump him as a petty punishment for the evil look. Unbeknownst to them, Harry just had a stomachache and was grimacing in Tom’s general direction, so he is completely blindsided when a cute guy (Tom) starts aggressively flirting with him out of nowhere.  
.  
.  
.  
.

At the end maybe if Harry had knew he would felt heartbroken the next day he would have had just stayed home... Or maybe not when looking down as a sleeping beauty (Tom) was wrapped tightly in his arms maybe the stomachache and the heartbreak was really worth it in the end.


	54. Reincarnation, A Blessing Or Depressing?

Reincarnation AU. During their first life in pre-Roman times, Harry and Tom met and fell in love, and lived happily together. Since then, they keep being reincarnated, which seemed great at first, especially since they would regain their memories at age 11, but they keep missing meeting each other, sometimes by as much as a century. Like, old man Harry is on his deathbed when he recognises the casket-maker’s apprentice is Tom. Or young Harry moves to a new city, sees a recent statue which looks like Tom, and learns he died 20 years ago as the city’s greatest leader. It isn’t until Halloween night 1981 that they meet and one of them isn’t dying or recently dead.


	55. Suits And Games

(inspired by a post)Harry works at a shop that sells videogames and Tom works at a shop across the hall that sells suits. The two shops have an arrangement - the videogame shop lets the suit guys use their lunchroom microwave, and in exchange the suit shop let the videogame guys use their bathroom. 

Harry: “So for like three months now we just have these men in really nice suits come in and talk while using our microwave and teach them about nerdy shit? Then I, the goblin king in various shitty tee shirts and paint stained pants, walk into their super expensive store and just get greeted with ‘Yo dude what’s good?’ and talk about the pains of steaming silken dress shirts properly and it’s my favorite business interaction every day”


	56. My Heart Or Friends? A Really Though Choice

(Mean girls AU.) Harry is a new kid at school, and immediately bonds with Ron and Hermione, two unpopular kids. The thing is, he’s also hot enough that king of the school Tom Riddle decides to invite him into the most popular clique of all, and join him in ruling the school. Ron and Hermione encourage Harry to join them, to try and sneakily get revenge on Tom for his cruel behaviour. Harry isn’t sure he wants to take sides, especially since he thinks he’s getting a crush on Tom.


	57. Disputes Kill (Really)

Harry and Tom are ancient immortals who have wandered the earth for centuries, playing chess with empires and armies. Sometimes they work together as an evil power couple, sometimes they act as opponents trying to one-up each other, but always there exists a deep love between them.

Occasionally they get into fights, fall out of contact for like a decade, and then find each other again when the short-lived mortals become too boring to stand. So in 1980 they get in another fight over something, and split up. No big deal, except that not long afterwards, Harry is in an accident and gets full amnesia, while retaining all his immortal powers. He is taken in by Dumbledore, a sworn enemy of Tom’s, who decides to train Harry to be the weapon who will destroy Tom. 

Conclusion disputes are really a hassle and sometimes even Mortal!


	58. Time Figures

“They say even the proudest spirit can be broken… with love.” Harry belongs to a secret society of time travellers. Their sacred task is to prevent wars and disasters by going back in time and seducing key historical figures. Harry’s latest target? Tom Marvolo Riddle.


	59. Never Judge A Book By It's Personality!

(Angels and Demons AU.) Tom as a smooth-talker with a dangerous aura, and Harry all charmingly earnest and supportive. They compete trying to influence humans one way or the other by pretending to be human themselves. The twist? Tom is the Angel of Ends Justifies The Means, and Harry is the Demon of Good Intentions With Evil Outcomes.


	60. Painting Skill Or Where One Life's Would Have Been Fabulous Only If...

The “power the Dark Lord knows not” is a special magical ability that only shows up in the most powerful members of the Potter family, the ability to bring things from art to reality. Paint a wolf, and you have a magical protector. Feeling hungry? Just draw a delicious meal and eat your fill. 

Harry inherited this talent. Unfortunately, after years of living with the Dursleys, he’s never had the time or resources to practice art, so it truly suck that he is terrible at drawing.


	61. My Lord! Please Stop!

(Beauty and the Beast AU.) It’s Harry’s first day working as a member of Lord Riddle’s staff when Tom insults a mysterious stranger begging entrance into the Riddle house, and everyone in the house is cursed. Harry is predictably upset with his employer, but is forced to try and help break the curse along with the rest of the staff by getting someone to fall in love with Tom and for Tom to love them in return. Which would be far easier if Tom stopped rejecting every potential candidate by listing their imperfections until they cried.


	62. Hold Me Down! (Literally)

Harry is an invulnerable immortal who suffers from recurring amnesia. Every few years, he begins to forget things. He doesn’t really remember anything from longer ago than a decade. He is basically morally good though, so often finds himself fighting to help others over the years. 

Tom is a time traveller who cannot control his jumps. He can’t choose when, future or distant past, and he can’t choose where he lands either. But for many years he has been encountering Harry, and at some point they fell in love and married. 

Luckily, they discover that Tom’s presence helps Harry regain his memories! Unluckily, every time he jumps, Harry begins to forget again. It’s basically like meeting Harry all over again, and nearly every single time they meet, Harry is caught up in whatever freedom fighters are around at the time. 


	63. In Love With A Criminal

Non-magic AU. Tom is a criminal, still working on making a name for himself. Mostly he works anonymously by hacking other people’s systems and intimidating them, but he has begun to build a small following.  
One day he meets grad student Harry, and they have an immediate connection, despite Harry’s good-natured innocence. As they date, Tom decides not to tell Harry anything about his less-than-legal background. Harry is too innocent, too down-to-earth, too trusting, and Tom does his best not to shatter that.  
Eventually, they get engaged, and that evening is the first time Tom meets Harry’s family. Turns out, Harry is the heir to one of the most powerful crime families in the country, and Harry is under the impression that Tom is the innocent one in their relationship.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

(Preview):

(Their meeting): an irritated Tom was walking in a sea of crowded people when he suddenly collided with someone that was apparently running because the collision was too strong to be cause by someone who was walking. And in extremely hurry too with the rapidly with which he was picking up his book; a schooler apparently.  
In his periphal he saw one of the young man book who when it has felt down, sway a bit further from the boy so in unknown kindness he went to pick it up foe the young boy and when he went where the boy was crouching the instant he was in front of him the boy stood up and a little bit more he would have bucked head with Tom chin. In a polite manner Tom expend the boy book to him and when their eyes met Tom find himself being engulfed in vivid warm forest green. But after a moment not having any reaction from the boy who was only looking at him in a daze Tom wave the... What was he holding by the way? Oh an advance Computer book look -like this young book is interested in his field- in the boy face with an amuse expression 

Harry p.o. v  
I was in a hurry running down the street when I collided with someone and all my stuff fell down. I quickly went to pick them up and when I looked around I didn’t see the pair of neat dark shoes that the one I collided wore. Maybe he went away... Hah another one who wasn’t kind enough to help other. Well! I better hurry before I’m late and I stood up so quickly that one millimeter more I would have headbutt someone and when I looked up irritated and was going to give a piece of my mind to this idiot who do not look where he was going I was met with the most charming and bewitching chocolate brown eyes I have every seen and that man before me was so... He was just like this delicious and delectable pasterie before the glass that made one mouth watered by inly imagining it’s taste...  
.  
.  
.  
.

To Be Continue


	64. Doing Super Evil Things

*Tom as a supervillain, just doing his evil thing*

Tom’s latest victim: “You bastard! How can you sleep at night? How do you even look your husband in the eyes after doing all this!?" 

Tom: "How dare you! I’ll have you know, Harry is fully aware of my hobbies and completely supportive!”

.  
.  
.  
.

If only for Harry that his husband stop responding to the provocation each time someone will mention him as he really didn't need people to know who he was!


	65. Bullying Is Bad!

Due to an unfortunate incident regarding his cousin, a set of stairs and a nasty head wound (resulting in a peculiar scar), Harry has been in a coma for several years - kept alive only by Petunia’s guilt. But just because his body is inactive, that doesn’t mean his spirit isn’t floating free and bored as shit. He’s a trickster ghost, a poltergeist, and after getting his uncle fired and his cousin expelled, he’s out for revenge on all the bullies like his cousin and uncle. 

He begins to right wrongs for other hospital ghosts, and meets Merope Gaunt - a woman who died long ago in childbirth. She asks only one thing of him before she can move on; to find and protect her son, Tom Riddle. Harry recognizes the name instantly - the man is a politician, on path to being Prime Minister, and he’s unfortunately the biggest bully around. 

Torn between keeping his promise and brutally destroying Riddle’s livelihood, Harry instead slowly but surely takes down Tom’s proponents, who are just as corrupt as he. When it’s revealed that Tom’s ‘friends’ had been planning on screwing him over, Tom dabbles in a bit of necromancy, very interested in the 'ghost’ that keeps saving his life and career.


	66. When I Finally Found Someone, Why!

(Non-magic AU.)

On a flight between London and New York, Harry ends up seated next to a very handsome man called Tom Riddle. 

For several hours they chat and end up getting on rather well, enough that Harry considers asking Tom out before they land. Before he can ask for Tom’s number, the man jumps up, pulls a gun, and announces to the terrified passengers that he’s hijacking the plane.

This is bad news for Harry’s love-life, because Harry’s on the flight as an undercover air marshall, and taking down people like Tom is literally his job.


	67. Siren's Call

(Partially song fic since there sirens) 

Sirens ruled the ocean lead by the powerful and merciless, king of sirens; nobody know his name or how he looks like as nobody never live to tell of their meeting with him or he already outlive those who once know who he was. The say he rules with an iron grip and love the tender flesh of humans, foolish enough to approach water at night. 

Or when young eight years old Tom Riddle or Voldemort his name was given due to his voice as enchanting and bewitching as humanity enemy, met the said ruthless king of the ocean one night when he was sitting alone singing while basking in the moonlight. The king with surreal eyes -which strike a sense of such familiarity that it astounded Tom- told him that they will meet once again and the next time they see he will take Tom with him in the depth of the ocean.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Preview:

Where they were once enemy and Tom a siren while Harry was a sailor. Where the one night when Harry was left outside to die and be dragged in the depth by sirens; that night he had met him the beautiful black eyes and blood red tail who told that small boy of eight that he would be his in ten years and indeed they did and even if Harry had hate Tom for making him eat human flesh he lived happily with him married, but then during a surprise attack his other half was killed and as revenge Harry began to kill every human who was on his way with no survivors until on a beautiful night -the night his love died- Harry met a beautiful boy with a voice and look so familiar that it was painful.

And after their meeting, seeing how obedient the ocean was to every of his demands and a _song_ so sacred to him and one that the boy couldn't possibly know of -it was the song they composed for their bonding for only the two of them- he decided that he was going to tease him and make the same deal with him like so so long ago -which by the way Tom has stayed unfazed when Harry had proposed the idea- so follow the tale of how one merciless king tried to make his lover remember his past life while trying to reunite once again with him and with the finality that this wasn't the end of it all since they were fate chew toys.

Oh did Harry forgot to mention that their son is being unreasonable by wanting to see his mother again? No, now you do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little preview of the plot and all because I felt like it. And it's a bit fun to tell everybody the main stuff and try finding something bigger to revealed in the story than the summary itself!


	68. Throne Or How You Shouldn't Cheat

songfic: where Harry cheated on Tom and insanity was brought when love overflowed causing the vase to crack. 

Where do you go when you’re lonely? 

Why won’t stay when we fall apart? 

When you come back will you hold me? 

Cover your eyes and... show me the way through the dark.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Preview:

Tom was walking, head held high and arrogantly. From his being power and authority was dripping from him making the room insufferable, poisonous, toxic. A long line of follower were at both of his side as he walked towards his Throne. A pregnant silent and stiffness took place inside and the only sound heard was his feet crushing bones as he ascended to his throne so high up on the pile of skulls and bones underneath it creating a magnificent and dread image in the heart of all those who dare venture inside of the room without his concent. With a swap of his long cape; gracefully he sat on his Thrones forged from Stack of dead. Looking down at all, as for he they were nothing but puppet and he was the puppeteer; the one who pull all the string and cut them when his toy render useless and served of no purpose. He the master of all of them, those beneath him who can only look up at him and he down at them from his Throne forged a pile of dead, betrayal, pain, blood and tears. 

With a lazy flick of his hand the grand door open and fast steps was heard and someone was fling before him. And at that exact moment. Ruby met Emerald... And hell broke loose. 

Because after all cheating is the worst pain as it involved betrayal and also because it means someone was willing to hurt you just to make themselves feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was one of my fav so how did you find it?


	69. Role Reverse Or a Good Or Completely Bad Idea!

Exactly what the title mean, an AU with the roles that we all know Reverse! 

I find it fun to imagine what would happened if all that we know in Harry Potter changed. And of course it wouldn't be fun if all was cliche and expected so myself pondered that a twist is compulsory! 

So he is what role the characters we know will be! Now that the light side that we know changed purpose and the dark side is not like the image and ideas we had on them. What consequences will the wizarding world face! And what will happened to it! 

Roles & Sneak a peek:

Harry/Hadrian: As Light lord ( Played a big role on stopping Grindelwald and good friend with Newton Scamander. Not as naive and oblivious as seem, with a thin limit in the kindness section and of course a devastating temper once exploded. Seek revenge for some reason) Tom: Still an orphan, kinder than words give credit to, a strange lightening bolt on his arm, a thirsty for knowledge and an excessive amount of curiousity. The day he will enter the magic world he will have to acknowledge that nothing appears as it seems and that he was in for the adventure of a life time.


	70. The Underworld Or Where it's Not the Realm Of Soul

An AU with Harry being the Demon King and unfortunately incarnates everything that goes to this specifically horrendous title. That of course until a human named Tom Riddle decided to trespass his territory which broke the monotony of the devil day and saw something amusing in the said mortal. Now the said human have to became the king's slave and toy for his sadistic entertainment. 

Will the ruler of the underworld break his new toy and continue his reign for eternity or will it be his so called toy in the end that will break him and mold him into something new; something more? 

Well that up to them to decide and up to us to see what will happened.


	71. Isekaid, Oh No! What To Do, I'm In Another world!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is published.

Oh no! What would you do if one day when you were walking on the street only to be hit by a truck. And when you waked up you find yourself in Harry Potter universe! Oh wait! Is this who I think l am! Can't be! Shouldn't be! I'm Lord Voldemort! 

.  
.  
.

An exclusive sneak a peek! (Because l just want you to enjoy a bit more):

With batted breath everybody present in the graveyard find themselves either looking at the cauldron in horror, expectation or hidden awe. Wormtail was near the cauldron while Harry was trap by the statue and the dead body of Cedric Diggory lies feat away from the scene. When the unexpected happened the liquid which were a diamond blue ravenously began to bubbled and the potion turning a deep red and then completely dark black but in the middle their were still a thin circle of dark red. 

Wormtail cried out fearing that the potion failed and his master perished though there were an underlying sentiment of relief also. And out of the blues the middle where the red stain was, bursted and with a thundering clang the cauldron fell down spilling the dark liquid on the callous grey ground. In thick layer of liquid and the red that used to be in meridian of it whirlwind around the thick mass of potion and shortly after ripples of water appear at the centre and a mop of dark brown was seen. 

The scene was like the potion was rejecting something... mostly someone.

Slowly a face was seen, then the shoulder, the chest and feet and as the dark substance threw the body out it stickied on the alabaster skin covering the slender but tall body like long second skin robe. But the robe was long enough to form a circle on the ground around the body. 

Then a pair of beady eyes open, one of a vivid blood red more intense than the expelliarmus spell that Harry like to use frequently. 

And soon Harry’s heart leapt from his cage ribs and began to quicken fast enough that he thought that it would stopped anytime. The person was looking around confused only to frown and freezed when their eyes met again. And if Harry didn't knew better who was before him then undeniably he would have been sure that the quickening of his heart would be something else, something more intense and wonderful that is blooming at the only sight of the enchanting being before him but he know better that what he felt was fear and horror. 

Oh how much was he wrong about it and too bad Harry Potter was currently too young to comprehend and put a name on the powerful feeling that is coursing through his body and mistook for adrenaline mixed with fear.


	72. Eternal Summer

It was during a beautiful and calm day in summer that two soul met and fell in love. It was also during summer that they decided to be united for eternity as well as the following summer a beautiful gift was left before their door. It’s during where two soul find home in one another and summer will eternally hold a dear place in their heart. 

Or where florist Tom Riddle meet a an interesting cloaked person during summer. And where after, in both of their life; summer will hold a meaningful significance. 

But of course if you thought it was that easy then your wrong! We're in for surprises!


	73. Triplets Or Sextuplets?

Here before you all I'm introducing one of the most unusual and funniest of the stories my mind thought of ( well for me it is) 

Here l present you the Potter and Riddle family! And yes this is a triplets x triplets story. 

Riddle: Eldest to youngest  
Tom Mavolo Riddle→ Julius Salazar Riddle→ Thomas Basilisk Riddle. 

Potter: Eldest to youngest  
Harry James Potter→ Henry Griffin Potter→ Hadrian Phoenix Potter  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Meet the Riddle triplets:

Tom Mavolo Riddle: A charismatic young men who excelled in everything that piqued his attention. Love to mess around with his younger brothers and like his brother like to called him he's a vacuum for knowledge. Is quite good in politics and already solved critical situation around the country as his father knows handfull of politicians who always asked for his advices. Is an emotionless and overconfident git flanked with an overall annoying always right attitude. 

Julius Salazar Riddle: excelled in any sport you ever or didn't thought of. An uncontrollable temper when angered and annoyed. Has a thing with competing against the oldest so that he could finally tease Tom in something he isn't good at; unfortunately his day has not come yet. An arrogant and uncaring prat + the excessive overconfidence not that his brothers aren't but they hid it better than him. 

Thomas Basilisk Riddle: A jaw dropping professional musicians. Prefers music than reading and sport compared to his brothers and even though the youngest from time to time he will declare to be theone with most maturity when he saw how childish his brothers act. A manipulative and is a pure wolf in sheep disguise brat. 

Meet the Potters tripplets: 

Harry James Potter: Follows in the marauders step. A professional prankster and if he isn't with his family he spent most of the time with the weasly twin concocted new pranking method. You may not believe it but because of his frequent pranks on others he became a skillful magicians making wonders with his hands.   
A clear outgoing troublemaker and carefree guy. 

Henry Griffin Potter: Is gifted as every animal he ever come across loved him. So he decided to study animal and hope that to find a job that will be something associated with animal.   
A sensible and timid boy. A misjudged person with no self preservation for himself. 

Hadrian Phoenix Potter: A very quiet person if you told me but is a self sacrificing person and an irritating saving-everthing-in-danger thing and add this with a transcending stubbornness. He tends to write as a hobby and already published a good amounts of book already despite him being so young. And contrary to his brothers he has good controlled over his emotions. 

They met under weird circumstances or if this is what you can call it. Well the Riddle triplets met them first during their first day in the university and saw someone on a bike driving at a crazy speed and only to stop bare inch from Thomas and then a limo where identical others got out and pass both Tom and Jilius then hid behind bushes talking hastily between them just in front of the Riddle brothers. Where Harry was hiding from a certain lovestrucked Ginny, Hadrien evading from someone called Hermione and Ron while Henry was dragged along and the three of them escaping to a secret place. 

Well the future indeed proves itself to be interesting.


	74. Kaleidoscope Of The Heart

A fantasy au: where Tom is sad due to his 'eyes'. Since he could remember, he has always been able to see the heart; someone's heart and the emotion inside. At first he had tried his hardest to help others and tried everything in his power to make them believed him only for him to end heartbroken and crushed, shunned by his parents and straight to an asylum even an attempt at gouging his eyes out for experiment which almost succeeded; that was all he get for wanting the happiness of others even if he knew that it could be dangerous to talk about it. 

Then one day he heard of his parents death and a relative he never knew took him out of the hell hole he was in and decided to adopt him; his name Sirius Black. The time he spent with the men was the happiness and peaceful that he ever got in his life and for the first time in a very very long period in his life Tom truly was happy anf felt cared for and loved. 

Then one day he his adoptive father godson; Harry James Potter   
Which at first has creeped Tom because the other boy had looked at him for the whole day. Which Tom father teased him about getting an admirer. Tom was a bit flustered but nonetheless has scowl at his father but he did enjoyed being with the other boy, his calm and quiet attitude had made Tom relaxed and felt secured. It turns out - to Tom surprise- that Harry was someone capable of hearing the thought of others and Tom couldn't has helped but admit of his own curse. 

But neither of them knew that this day was the first of a gruesome adventure that will make them become more close to one another that one can dreamed to.


	75. Magical Numbers

Where Tom Marvollo Riddle is able to see numbers on peoples head which increase every time they lied. Everything was fine and as monotone one with such power could say as mundane. That was before he received a visit from a professor who told him that he was a wizard and gave him his train ticket to Hogwarts the school of magic. 

And where inside a compartment of the train he meet a fascinating boy a year younger than him and the first to attend Hogwarts before 10. And Tom didn't have to try hard to quickly bond with his junior who was as eager as him to arrive. 

Well if you ask Tom about the sorting he will tell you that after not letting the hat a chance to argue made him put him in Hufflepuff well in his defence he just wanted to give glory to the house and he found his housemates good enough for giving it a try. Though he doesn't know why but the hat has grumbled -as much as a hat could- and was reluctant to put him in his former house but Tom know that he is very persuasive when he wants to. 

Oh and if you asked him about his junior he will tell you that unfortunately they were seperate and that he went in Slytherin but Tom decided that they wil still be friend as he has found the boy tolerable. 

You want to know want to know why Tom found the boy so fascinating, well it was just simply because it was the only person Tom has ever seen with such low numbers of lies. Even inside the whole room the numbers was 10000 more than him. Even the kids at the orphanage largely exceed him. So what a magical Tom would now do? 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sneak a peek:

From the moment Tom could remember his ability has always help him to get away in the countless trouble he finds himself in, all the time because of those brainless children in the orphanage from the many situation they put him in. Yes he may be hated by the whole habitant inside the orphanage but he found himself good and never blame his gift for the many things happening to him.

Though from time to time he can't help sneering at those child that the other adults loved so much because what could they have more than him not that Tom wants to preen about all of his qualities but really what do they find in those child so much more cruel than many adults and got a brain only not to use it and the vicious hobby they had in wanting to crush all those they thought were beneath them to dust and for all account Tom was tempted to be the one to called them all those named they invisibly tagged on him. In all cases it's them. The monster and he all but labelled it on the inability of those so called older who just in place of seeing and just looked at what they want to see and them being very narrow mind. 

And with finality he thought that adults over complicate their life and don't know what they want, when in fact everything was a simple and smooth as water. For example himself all those adults hate him because he's weird but they complain about everything that the kids does like the troubles they caused, they inability to focus, work in school, no enough intelligent, too much of a troublemaker and hassle. And then here Tom was all and everything that those children couldn't be and he was hated and fear by every single adults.

And Tom couldn't help but think that the world really did turn upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an idea I got when l knew someone were lying to me and l had thought at that time it wouldn't be so bad so see how much one lies and what could be better than seeing it as numbers who increased on one head everytime they lie.


	76. The Untold Truth

Tom Marvolo Riddle is the most respected figure in the wizarding world. He has help the werewolves populations by finding a permanent cure to their 'little' moon problem, fighting for the rights of other species, had been the very first to be an official friend of the goblin nation so much that he was even consider part of the nation, the example of the nation for his countless kindness and time given to all the witchs and wizards that every needed him, he was a hero -for taking part in defeating Grindelwald- no, not because he went in battle alongside the others for a better world when he was just still an adolescent but because he was the only one who extended a hand to Grindelwald and give him a chance -now you may wonder what happened- well after several years in prison you will now find Grindelwald always next to the new minister of magic, Tom Marvolo Potter; the hero of the world, a ministry, a figure to follow for many, a husband -or wife *hihihi*- a friend and a mother to be. 

But a threat has appear disturbing the beautiful and joyful peace that the wizarding world was accustomed to have and with countless danger that is lurking around Tom; in the end he may found the culprit to be someone he never thought of even being a suspect.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Or

Where minister of magic, Tom Marvolo Potter, is happily married to his husband, Harry James Potter, and he couldn't ask for more in his life until he found that he is pregnant under dangerous circumstances and with the dangerous situation that he always found at him he fear for his child life. A mysterious group or more likely individual called 'the avenger' want to end Tom's life saying that Tom did a mistake long ago which cause the countless death of many others and he was here to take his revenge for what he did to him and it does not help that his husband is acting somehow suspicious -unremarkable if you asked but years with a caring husband and you tend to pick up quickly clues when something is wrong- and slowly and bitterly his husband is becoming more and more distant. And with the excess of hormone raging in his body Tom fear that he won't last long... All he wanted was just to watch his baby grow and be here for them but it doesn't even seem envisageble.


	77. Friendship Is Magic

Harry Potter is an orphan living in the worst orphanage possible and is constantly being picked on by the other mean children and he found that aside for his abilities to move objects at will and his ability to speak with serpents in the garden, that was devoid of all possible emotion. And that was his excuse for not feeling anything when he traumatized, gravely injured and almost killed whoever rubbed him off. And the atrocious scar on his face made him appeared as if their worst nightmare was before their very eyes. 

But all of that was before he received his letter to Hogwarts by that old man. And on the very first day he emphasized with a boy of his age, a very bright and smiley person. And when Harry was sorted in Slytherin and the boy in Hufflepuff he thought that that was it the end of their relationship as to what he learn with his stupid fellow housemates Slytherin never associate with other and mostly Griffindor. However, to his surprise the boy continue to be friendly with him not that he care fot the other afterall but he was curious about the other and his curiosity always got the better of him and after a quick bonding he too learn that the other was an orphan and while Harry wanted to make the world pay for his misfortune the boy wanted its peace and Harry knew it when he had said "it is not our circumstances who make us who we are but our choices." And more surprising the holiday he found that the boy was a new resident to the hell hole Harry lived and also the countless scars around his body. And with Harry consent and knowledge the boy slowly crept his way inside his stone hard heart. 

Even after he checked if he indeed was still emotionless he still found it staggering that every time that he was with the brunette with captivating sterling silver eyes emotions erupted from his entire being but only for him and ever only him, Tom Marvolo Riddle, plus he also found that the boy has an unhealthy thing for singing who Harry constantly thought if Tom wasn't in reality a merman and being carefree with his disturbing big heart.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Or 

Where the darkest dark lord to be is having emotional problem toward his future to be nemesis -in his mind only- and the story told about all his mishaps to no shake off those feeling while he ascend to being a dark lord which in the end... Fail, not the dark lord part he will have you figure that he was doing a good job in terrorizing the world and doing misdeeds... Well all that in the back of his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahhh! Voila! Here a reverse Tom and Harry where Harry took what was in the canon is Tom persona and Tom took Harry in the canon big and courageous heart!


	78. In Time Or Out Of Time?

In a world where everything is based on time, in district 12 a labour named Harry Potter live a very difficult life there. One day after work, his friend Ron Weasley and him went to a bar; there he met an unusual man who he then saved after certain circumstances. After escaping and a nightly talk with the said man and discover the truth behind everything; the next day he woke up with centuries worth of time! And a message from the men not to waste his time. Then begin the most exciting story of love, danger, pain and thriller which will after be spoken to generation after generations coming out as the story of the legendary man who-live-to-make-a-change came to be.


	79. You: Lost Or Found

Henry Potter is an outcast at Hogwarts and a disown bastard from his family to have been the first Potter ever to be sorted in Slytherin. So in the end he closed himself becoming very dark, unstable?and distant, relying only on his magic and himself. 

Tom Riddle is a half blood wanting to prove his fellow housemates that he wasn't only a mudblood and that this mudblood was far better than them. And he succeed in making a reputation for himself: the perfect boy, the most promising wizard to have ever grace Hogwarts, the teacher's favorite. And one day he met Henry and through him Tom saw himself at the orphanage. At first Henry was considered as a nothing by everyone but Tom made it his goal to make him side with him and bring out his full potential.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Preview:

Tom smirk teasingly at Harry and said "my my aren't you evading the question dear?"  
  
At that Henry face soften and respond with all the seriousness he could muster -but still in a certain carefreeness- while both of his arms circled his husband's waist; pulled him closer to him and only a mere inch seperate them.  
  
"It looks like that I'm doing my job as a caring and protective husband badly if you have so little faith in me?..." Now looking at Tom still flat stomach he finally closed the distance completely, putting his forehead on his beloved and resumed "it is a fact that I love the tiny fetus growing inside you because it's a part of you and me. And the vision of seeing a mini us running around and both of us hugging he/she warms my heart; so the little fella that I'm sure will be a mommy baby and I will be doomed because as a matter of fact I'm solely sure that I will have to compete for your attention. True that mini us is my life but... While the baby is my life, you are my world. For you, before you came my life was just a mere thing; a fleeting thought and you are the sole reason why I keeping breathing and not 'surviving' but living, my passion, my musing, my being, everything; there's not a second, minutes, hours, days or even week that is spent without thinking of you and only you. Although I love our child but a Dark Lord's child can only climb so far. I know, that I'm mad and selfish for thinking like that but that only where a being(he means his child, or anybody else really) who can possibly -in the future-loathe me, betray me and kill me can stop. While **You** are the one  
who approach me when I was outcasted by everyone I ever met and at my lowest, who saw potential in me, saw me as I am and accepted me wholely when all I was, was a bundle of darkness and suffering. No one can ever be compared to you and even if people will judge me saying how could I prefer a grown tained living being to an innocent child (meant compared to a child any grow up is not as naive and clueless) but let them talk that all that people are capable of doing anyway because compared to that special person(T) who was,is and always has been there for me; their opinion cannot reach the ears. So yes Tom Marvolo Riddle-Lynx husband of the most darkest Dark Lord to have ever walked this world, yes you are and will always come first."  
  



	80. You Hate Me But I Love You

Au where Tom is kidnapped and held captive by the present Dark Lord. 

Or 

Where Tom unknowingly has saved someone out of kindness one day and now the repayment is more than he could have ever expected when he had help the injured stranger.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Preview:

Slumped against a callous wall, gravely injured and incapable of moving even the tiniest muscle fiber. He could only stared down at the hand on his knee, his carefree leg which surprisingly has enough strength to stand still, before him people continue to pass by not even bothering to even glance his way. Not that he mind as he was used to be treated as such, invisible and a burden. 

Torrential rain pour down on him and he didn't know if it was water who was streaming down his face or his own blood. 

***Splash* *Splash* *Splash***

Fast but steadily footsteps was heard, and to his ears it was more thunderous than the thousands footsteps of the other pass by.  
And out of the blues a pair of long and slender leg stopped before him. A pair of dark dragonhide shoes -simple but charismatic- and the figure crouched down before him and he was met with the most enchanting pair of eyes he ever laid his eyes on, it was the same colour as his favourite spell, a dazzling peridot green just like the killing curse. Dark and long curls fell on the man face but he still held the umbrella over his head not letting the rain pour any longer on him, icy blue met precious green and it felt as if the world stop when the stranger smiled gently at him and for the first time he felt warmth seeped through his skin warmer than any of the firewood he used to stand before. 

Beautifully sculpted aristocratic face, long and feminist dark locks, warm and kind aura, a nice and innocent smile, a naive but soothing eyes, thick and long lashes, red lips, a mole under his eyes,a long nose, edgy jawline, long neck, milky skin. Yes he indeed is a fine specimen. 

He didn't know how or when he did fall asleep maybe it was of the comforting aura or maybe it was the warm smile. But he did, he fell asleep before a stranger vulnerable and weakened. And when he waked up he wasn't on the street any more, he was on a bed a bit rocky but still a bed. When he went down the stairs he discover that he was in a pub and when the barman approach him somewhat fearful because of the icy presence he was exerting just like his eyes brutal and merciless promising anyone who dare to criss-cross with him a slow and very painful death. The Barman Tom told him that the person who brought him here and healed him already paid for his stay and has left. Clicking his tongue he turned around in the door's direction before the barman called him once more saying that there has been something left for him. And he received a red triangle earring, a purse of galleons and a letter which he immediately ripped open and read. The letter was from the kind stranger which mentioned that the purse was in case he need to stay longer in the pub or to buy medicine for his injuries and meaningless instructions of how to treat himself. Ending with a 'take care' with a strange face drawing next to it (a smiley) and the initial of **'TMR'**. With finality he turned and went out... 

It was night again and the atmosphere was chilly almost insupportable but not to him, he was used to the cold as much as how cold he was to everybody but even so in the death of the night, all he could think of was the hot touch and velvety voice of someone who he now own his life. And who he will find again that he was sure of, even if he has to search the whole world. Trust him he will find him.


	81. Potter's Luck

Where Harry a novice dark lord become the apprentice of the most fear dark lord of all time. 

Or

When Harry Potter, a light wizard is in love with the darkest wizard that the world has ever seen. His plan was simple become a dark lord just to be closed to his beloved; but his plan failed miserably and he learned two things. One is that he isn’t who he thought he was, is and the second there’s more to Voldemort than the eyes can see.

Or even

Harry Potter, dark lord to be found himself fall in a series of misadventures -but what can he say, it was his blasted luck- and all his plan crumbled when instead of being recognized as a dark lord, he along with Voldemort become the wizarding world heroes.


	83. Deer One

One day when Harry was walking around to clear his mind he will met someone who will forever change his life. Oh did I forgot to mention our dear Harry is a deer. 

Forest lord in deer form! Harry and his swallow and broken mate Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a little indulgence of mine that I couldn't help put feel obligated to post it.   
> Sorry for putting up with me -but I have no time to write since I'm crumbling in assignment because of CoVid 19-  
> And Have A Good Day!


End file.
